My Master and My Daily Life
by 5ribbon
Summary: The story is all from Leon's viewpoint about his daily life, his Master's and His Master's 2nd student's too. Infant!RebornxTsuna ?


**Rated :**K

**Pairing :**Infant!Reborn x Tsuna (?)

**Summary :**The story is all from Leon's viewpoint about his daily life, his Master's and His Master's 2nd student's too.

**Genre :**I don't know which one I must put, so I put in Romance/General.

**Disclaimer :**This is my first fict and I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but Amano sensei is.

* * *

><p><strong>My Master and My Daily Life<strong>

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'BAAAMM—! !'

Surprised with the loud sound I woke up from sleep, when I opened my eyes there was a usual morning scene. My master held something like a switch and his student's bed was full of dark smoke all around, looks like my master is enjoying the scene.

"Reborn!"

Yelled Tsuna, my Master's student. He yelled and tried to go down from his bed, whenever I see him he always have a soft brunette hair, cute face and petite body for a boy…I even can't believe he is boy.

"Can you please wake me up with a normal way! ? cough-cough—"

"It's your own fault you're the one who didn't wake up even your alarm clock rang"

"But at least don't use a bomb!"

"Why not? It's much more fun than drenching you with ice cold water" he grinned.

"You… do you just want to get fun by bullying me with your crazy weapon and idea?"

"Oh, of course not" with cute baby face, "how can I bully my cute student with my bombs, guns, knives and others dangerous weapon"

"You just really want bully me with that and please don't say that with that cute face, because it irritates me"

Every morning, they always argue like this and recently my Master likes to wake up fast then wake up Tsuna with his crazy idea. Thought at first my Master didn't like it, but now he really enjoys every expression and word that his student let out.

"Oh no, I will be late!" Tsuna looked at clock.

He changed from his pajama into uniform as my Master too, changed his pajama into a suit. I leaned down to the side of my master's fedora then both of them ran to dining room.

"Morning Tsu-kun, Reborn-chan"

"Morning Mom!"

"Morning Maman"

"Here's the breakfast for you both"

As usual my Master drinks his espresso and read the newspaper.

"I'm going to school mom!" Tsuna ran with toast in his mouth.

"Okay, be careful"

"Be careful Tsuna, don't trip in the middle road" grinned.

"I'm sure the meaning of 'trip' will be dangerous to me"

.

Like Tsuna say, in the middle of the way to school he 'tripped' into my Master's trap. Somehow I can hear Tsuna whisper 'you son of a bitch' in the dining table. (-_- ;)

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"Ciao"

"Yo, kid!"

"Reborn-san"

"Ah, Reborn"

Today, my Master together with Tsuna and his two guardians gather in roof again for lunch time.

"Here's your lunch Reborn"

Said Tsuna and brought out a small boxed lunch and gave it to my Master. Recently my Master is always together with them at lunch time, Tsuna asked Maman to make more lunch for Master.

.

""""Itadakimasu!"""" everyone said unison.

"Oo, today is rice with meatball"

"Hee… and mine is fried shrimp, want to trade one Reborn?"

"Sure, here"

"Okay, here"

.

Munch-munch-

"As expected of Maman, the lunch is so good"

"Yeah, do you want some hot tea?"

"Yeah, one cup please"

"Okay, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto do you want some too?"

"I want it!"

"If Tenth doesn't mind it…"

"Here Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun"

Tsuna shared the hot tea with eveyone, it looks like maman put three or four small cups in the lunch bag.

They enjoyed the lunch time with conversations and laughter.

.

.

—... It was nice.

.

After Master came to Sawada family, he seemed more happy.

A warm house, family, friends and… warm student.

.

.

.

""Gochizousamadeshita! !""

The bell school ringed, Tsuna was with his friends back in the classroom.

After Tsuna had gone to class, my Master jumped from the roof to the taller tree, jump again and then landed to the tree that was close to Tsuna classroom.

My Master looked at his student carefully, with a warm smile. I sat at master shoulder and I can hear… my Master's heart beat.

The sound was so calm yet fast and the warm sound that I've never heard before we come here.

But

"Geez, he so useless"

Still smiling, he brought out a tennis ball from the suit.

.

PRAAANG—-BAMM-BUKH—

.

"AWwww—-!"

"W…what's wrong…? Suddenly the window glass is broken…" said teacher confused.

"Teacher, it looks like it was because of this" one of student took a tennis ball from the floor.

"What? It's just tennis ball? Hah, don't surprise me" then the teacher went back to teach again and ignored the student who got hit.

Tsuna looked outside window. Tsuna gazed at my Master and Master gave a 'if you sleep again, this time I will hit you with this' look while holding me as gun.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Reborn! ! Please don't hit me with that again!"

"It's your fault sleeping in the middle of the lesson"

"Even so, please don't use that method to wake me up! It will kill me in place!"

"Don't worry, I used half of my power to throw that at you"

"Is that what you mean by 'half of my power'! ? It even can break the window glass and make a strange trace at my desk before bouncing to my head!"

"It was the ball fault, since it's hard"

"Even if it's hard, it still doesn't make any sense that it can make a strange spot at my desk and make my forehead so red that it almost bled!"

"But it made you wake up right?"

"Yeah, but it also made my head hurt!"

As always, they fought. It's already afternoon, the sky's colors become orange, my Master walked at the top of the wall and we're going to home.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

"I'm home!"

"I'm home Maman"

"Ah, Tsu-kun, Reborn-chan welcome home"

We reached home and it looked like the ball accident was already forgotten after they fought.

"Do you two want to take a bath?" asked Maman, ready to give them the towel.

"Well, sure mom"

"It's night already and I'm tired, I think we must take a bath" smiled Master.

Then the two took a towel from Maman hand and head off to bath.

.

.

.

Bam-

In the changing room, the both readied to take off their uniform and suit.

"Hm? oi Tsuna, what's wrong with your right shoulder?"

"This is? It's just wound from Hibari-san"

"I mean, not a wound from Hibari because he found out about the destruction of Namimori property, the glass window broken and a strange mark at the desk"

"You… you know even the little details about it but you still said 'it was all the ball's fault, not mine'…"

BUKH—

"Just answer me"

"Hey, don't throw a Leon ball at me!"

"Answer it or it will be more hurt" ready to point me as gun to Tsuna.

"O—Okay, okay! ! I—It's from my seniors who wanted to bully me! But before I got more into trouble I succeed to ran away!"

"What about Gokudera and Yamamoto? Shouldn't they must be with you?"

"W-well, Gokudera-kun had gone to the toilet and Yamamoto had something he forgot so he left for a moment to pick it up—t-then the seniors grab me to back yard—-t-then—they said something strange—- "

"Strange?"

"W-well, yeah… t-they said wanted to try tasted me—or something—…"

"Hmph, okay. Tomorrow we will start training again since you're still weak" pointing the gun down.

"O-okay" said Tsuna, paled.

But

I'm sure, tomorrow…

The seniors that Tsuna talked about will be dead by Master's hand… or maybe… Tsuna guardians'. Since Tsuna said that seniors wanted to 'tasted' him.

.

.

.

GRRKk-

The sound of door bath opened, Master and Tsuna went inside just half naked and with small towel to cover the lower part of their body.

"Okay, we must clean the body first"

Tsuna and Master watered their body first with cold water, then Tsuna used soap and shampoo to wash his body and hair.

"Oi Tsuna, give me that soap"

"Okay, here. Want help to wash your hair?"

"Sure"

Then Tsuna took the shampoo and massage it into Master's hair.

"Wow, your hair smoother than the look"

"Of course, I just use hair cream to make it stand"

"Do you use hair cream?"

"Yeah, I can't go anywhere with messy hair"

"Geez, you're just a baby but you're concerned so much about anything"

"It's better than you who just go outside with messy hair and clothes"

"Shut up"

Again… even in bath they argue again… well, fighting also proves they are close.

.

.

"Hmph~, bathing when tired is really good~, right Reborn?"

"Of course~"

"After this, do you want drink cold milk Reborn?"

"Of course, nothing more than a good drinks of cold milk after bath"

Tsuna and my Master really enjoyed the bath as I did too. We really enjoyed it even made us almost sleepy.

.

.

.

"I'm done mom!"

"I'm done too maman"

"Well well, that must be really good bath"

"Yeah mom, it was really good" Tsuna smiled.

"Tsu-kun, can you help me call Lambo, I Pin, Fuuta and Bianchi to eat?"

"Okay mom"

Answered Tsuna and went to search for everyone, my Master then followed him.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

""""""Itadakimasu—-! !""""""

-munch—munch—munch-

"藍波! 你不能吃人的菜!"

"Gyahahaha! This is Lambo's egg roll now!"

"藍波!"

"Hey, hey… stop it now Lambo, I Pin" Tsuna tried to calm them.

"Yeah, you must calm when eating something" Master said as he continue eat.

"Gyahahaha! Reborn's egg roll is now mi—"

BANG—BANG—BANG—

.

.

.

"Eat your own egg roll, stupid cow"

"sobs, sobs, y, y…yes… sobs-sobs-sobs- uuu…"

"藍波, 不要哭阿…?" I Pin patted Lambo's head.

"UWAAAaaa~~~~sobs—sobs-sob-UUuu~-u"

"好, 好孩"

"Hey… Reborn, don't be so hard to Lambo… he's still child you know?"

"If you can't discipline children from now, it will be harder in the future, you know Tsuna?"

"Yeah… but isn't that too hard?"

"I think not"

"Lambo too, next time you can't steal other people's food again okay?"

"Uuu… y…yes…uuUUu..Uuu…"

"Okay, good boy" He smiled and pat Lambo's head.

Somehow, when Tsuna pat Lambo's head or others' head, Master secretly glare them behind his fedora but sometimes too Master get a sad and lonely face.

But …

"Reborn too, next time please use a softer method to punish Lambo okay?"

"Well, I will try it"

"Okay" smiled, "good boy, Reborn" Tsuna's hand slowly moved and patted Master's head softly.

When Tsuna pats Master's head, he smiled like the sun more than when he pats other people's head. His eyes reflect how he treasured and how important Master was for him. Master too, when Tsuna pats his head, his face blushed in the back fedora, reflect how big Tsuna is in his heart.

And…

"fufu, Tsu-kun and Reborn-chan are really close, isn't it?"

"Yeah, almost like couple maman" answered Fuuta.

"I'm happy too to see Reborn with a happy face" answered Bianchi with smile.

"Yeah, though they're rank first at 'who's the most closest couple in the Sawada house'"

"Isn't that good?" Maman smiled at two.

"And ranking second is Lambo and I Pin"

"Well, you can't just see love in of how they are usually" smiled.

As usually, the others watched them with smiles and small comments, somehow they really 'enjoyed' the situation.

.

.

.

.

"GYAHAHAHAHA"

"Hey, Lambo! Don't Run! You must brush your teeth after dining!"

"Catch me if you can! Gyahahaha! !"

BANG—- "Gupya!"

"Caught you"

"Reborn~ ! Please stop using your strange bullet to catch Lambo~! !"

"Don't worry, it just a glue bullet"

"Doesn't it still mean you used a strange bullet?"

.

.

"晚安ツナさん"

"Good night Tsuna-nii"

"Good night Lambo, I Pin, Fuuta" smiled.

"Tsuna, I Pin, Fuuta! Let's play!"

"No, Lambo. It's already night, you must sleep"

"No! I want play! I want play!"

"閉嘴藍波, 我要睡覺!"

Bang- BUKH—

"GUPYA—! ?"

.

.

"Good night I Pin, Lambo. Have a nice dream" said Fuuta and turned the lamp off.

"晚安"

… … … … … …— zzzz..zZZZZZZZZZ…

_'Wh…! What! ? WAIT! ! Are they usually like this? How can they sleep after making Lambo faint__—! __!'_

… …zzzzz…

…zz

…

_'Those kids are really __scary in other mean… __'_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Clack – Bam-

"N? That's fast"

"Yeah, I Pin and Fuuta made Lambo faint and slept fast" said Tsuna with pale face.

Usually Tsuna must take 1 or 2 hours to make kids sleep, especially Lambo. It's hard and takes a long time since he can't calm down and always ask for more playing… but… today Tsuna finished it with around 15 minutes… it must be so good how the others (Fuuta & I Pin) take Lambo brat…

"Isn't that good?" grinned.

"That's no good, of course!" paled.

"Doesn't that also show too how they're so close?" smiled.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"By the way, today you didn't forget anything, right?"

"What?"

"Homework" grinned.

"UGH! I forgot about it! ! !"

"Well, then let's start today's pl- studying"

"Wait! Did you say playing? Isn't just now you said playing! ?"

"Nope, maybe you just heard wrong" smiled.

"Then what was that in your hands!"

Gun, rifle, bazooka, canon, grenade, bomb, dynamite, bat, pipe, racket, tennis ball, volley ball, basket ball, soccer ball, etc. My master brought it out all slowly while humming some angst song, he smiled like a kid excited to play.

"WAIT! Are you going to kill me! ?"

"Huh? What are you saying, how can I bloodily kill my so cute student?" said Master, with so cute baby face again like the morning, "I just want to play wit— teach you homework"

"You just definitely wanted to play me and just now don't you say 'bloodily'?;; You can't fool me with that cute face!"

"tch"

"Hey, what do you mean by 'tch' bastard!"

"Stop commenting and do your homework or do you want add more tools" grinned while he searched more item.. or you could say weapons?

"Wait, wait, stop! Okay, I will go do my homework! Just please don't increase the strange weapon anymore!"

"O yeah, that's disappointing" with 'fake' disappointed face.

"How can you be 'disappointed' you bastard!" ran to his bag and took the homework.

.

.

"I-it's d-done…"

"That was fast, what a pity"

"Ugh… o-of course… since I don't want get more explosion again… -cough-cough—"

"But I still want to pla-teach you again~"

"Don't still try to cover it with a 'common reason'!"

"tch"

"Hey, what you mean by 'tch' again!" angrily.

.

Ready to sleep, Tsuna changed to pajama and walked to bed as my Master follow Tsuna too.

"Hey Reborn, do you already read this week surprised magazine yet?"

"Nope, it's already out?"

"Yeah"

"Then let's read it, I'm still curious with last week's 'the most big-sized coffee bean' issues"

"Okay"

Then Tsuna sat with cross-legged and my master sat on Tsuna's lap, they read that magazine in union.

"Wow, this time was an issue about a natural spiky haired baby, the baby looked just like you Reborn"

"But not cute as me"

"How can you call yourself 'cute'?" sweatdropped, "but sure for the truth… you're really cute, … just the appearance though" the eyes looked far away.

"Oh, you're really cruel~ my personality is also cute too~" set a cute expression.

"Hell no way that your personality is cute, are you just mistaking a 'cute' from 'cruelly demonic'?"

Again, they argued about some strange topic. And the same time, Tsuna flipped the page.

"Hmm? This time it's about how recently men fitted with a girl uniform school and attended school like nothing happen"

"A story that I often heard at some manga" threw the gazes to side, not to seeing Reborn's face with paled and sweatdropped face.

"Yeah, just like you past" grinned.

"I-it was you who forced me to wear it!" blushed remembering the past.

Once, my Master forced Tsuna and the two guardians to infiltrate to Haru's school as training and practice disguise. At first Tsuna chose a normal boy's uniform but Master didn't accept it and said to disguise more differently so anyone can't tell who he is. Then finally, wanted or not, Tsuna 'must' choose girl uniform.

"That really surprised me back then, you're really cute"

"That praise, I really hate it"

"Even that time pictures sold really well, just few minutes and it was already sold out"

"WHAT! When did you shot a photo of me! And don't sell that!"

"It's too late"

"And how can it be sold out! ? Does that mean there's actually someone who would buy that?"

"Yeah, here's the list" grinned

1st Yamamoto & Gokudera

2nd Hibari

3rd Mukuro

4th Kyouko, Haru & Chrome

5th Adult Lambo

6th Shamal & Dino

7th Longchamp

8th Fuuta

9th Primo

10th Nana & Iemitsu

.

.

"w-WAIT WAIT WAIT! ! ! Isn't the 9th too strange? ! What the mean at 4th and 10th? ! Does all the girls already know it? ! And why the 2nd, 3rd even 5th are there too! ? Why are those two at the 1st, isn't that too fast! ?"

"Well, ask them" smiled.

"How can I ask! !" shouted.

Tsuna cried and busy with his own thoughts, while I see one picture at Master's inner suit pocket, it pictures the brunette with a Midori middle school girl uniform, dark green blazer, red butterfly ribbon, and… short gray skirt that even revealed his usually hidden white thighs. He also wore a long brown hair wig with some cute clips hair decoration at to the right side bang, hold it to reveal Tsuna's big eyes.

Well, well… I still couldn't believe he is boy.

.

.

.

Clack-

Tsuna turned the lamp off and went back to bed for sleep.

"Good Night Reborn…"

"Yeah good night, hopefully tomorrow I can see you again with a girl's outfit"

"Shut up you cosplay maniac"

Said the two and they sleep together in one bed. Recently my Master always slept together with Tsuna at the bed. At first my Master wasn't really comfortable since it was first time he ever slept with someone beside him after he come here.

It started when at some deep giant forest, below a great giant cliff, Tsuna was afraid to sleep alone 'cause he was afraid with 'strange' big beast or 'something' that will attack him while sleeping, Tsuna clung unto Master tightly even though he would be punched, kicked, shot, etc…(?) by master, but still clung on tightly until he sleep _'or you could say 'faint'…?'_.

After that, it looked like both found it comfortable and continued it at home until now.

"ZZZzzz— "

"That was fast!"

"zz—"

"Hhh…"

Tsuna sighed and patted Master's head slowly and gently, Tsuna smiled warmly.

"Thanks for being my side again today Reborn"

Slowly he hugged Master, gentle and gentle… not to wake Master, he wrapped the blanket around them slowly and fell asleep.

And I slowly closed my eyes and sleep between them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Hoping everyday will be a peaceful day… for my Master 'happiness' too'_

.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Actually I almost forgot about this fict. since I'm in the middle concentrate writing my other fict. 'Vongola Academy', now it had been edited by my beta reader Aerin02 :D and I <strong>reupdate<strong> it, Thank you so much XD~! ! ! and also Thank you for Aki Sou for the review last time XD and I'm really sorry if I had a bad English _; ehehehe... ^v^;; please enjoy it again~ v

.pianno

Chinese translate:

*Lambo! You can't eat other people's food!

*Lambo!

*Lambo, don't cry 'kay…?

*okay, good boy

*Good night Tsuna-san

*Shut up Lambo, I want to sleep!

*Good night

.

Edited by Aerin02


End file.
